Tied Up
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Its South Texas' and Prussia anniversary, what will happen? Warning inside.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**Nor the song: Warning slight bondage, Dom Sub **

Prussia yawned as he tried to get up, he found out he couldn't. He opened his eyes and noticed he was tied by rope on the bed his arms and legs tied to each bed post. He struggled as he saw Gilbird sitting on one of the posts near his foot. Gilbird flew to the nightstand and Prussia found a note,

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Love for our anniversary as a couple I thought it be fun to switch the roles. O. ^ _

_I'll be there momentarily, _

_Love, _

_Sam XOXO_

_p.s. you can thank Germany for giving me this idea! _

Prussia cursed when he read the P.S.; he winced and thought of what his little hell cat had in store for him. He didn't have to wait long, because the door opened and revealed the said person, S. Texas. Her eyes closed singing a song from her IPod; he could hear the song,

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin' hot night, wind was blowin' where you think you're going, baby?"

Prussia enjoyed her singing, as he recognized his girlfriend's favorite song, Call me maybe- Carly Rae Jepson. He enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend as she sang and danced to the song, he wanted attention and he was naked.

"Frauen achten auf Mich **(Woman pay attention to me**)!" he yelled, S. Texas took off her ear phones and grinned wearing a bra no shirt and her booty shorts, she grinned and placed her purple IPod on the nightstand. Gilbird flew out of the doorway.

"Well Frau (**woman)** what are you going to do to me?" he purred, she grinned and straddled his lap before getting off again and walking to the closet grabbing his 'special box' he eyes widened as she took out a gag, she smiled as she held it up there was a ball in the middle with holes on it. He pouted, she smiled and purred,

"Now, now Gilbert don't pout I'll only place it on if you misbehave." With her every word she said touched his ear as she gave him a nip. He moaned as he said,

"Was auch immer Sie sagen, die Liebe… (**Whatever you say, love.)"** He purred giving her jaw a kiss.

S. Texas grinned and went back to the box and grabbed a riding crop, which she had given him for his birthday it was engraved, _'To the Awesome Prussia, Love S. Texas' _she smiled as she ran the tip of the riding crop along his inner thigh. He smirked and said,

"Ah ... von meinem Geburtstag (**from my birthday)**" she smiled and gave him a kiss; he smirked and tried to dominate the kiss when he felt a sting on his thigh. She broke the kiss and rubbed her thumb softly over it, she giggled at his expression 0.0, and she smirked and said,

"I did say we were going to switch roles, Gilbert. I'm even using your favorite toy. I am the dominate one tonight Schatz (**sweetheart)**." He groaned when she spoke in German. S. Texas looked at Prussia then at the gag, she smiled as she remembered him always putting it on her. She leaned forward and placed on the gag.

She smiled as she knew Prussia was a full blown Dom but, not today, he was Sub tonight as she thanked herself for asking Germany for advice.

"_Show no fear, no hesitance or he will know you are not a Dom and will try to take control. If you feel a bit of hesitance just blind fold him." _

With that in mind she stood infront of the bed and said,

"Das Wort ist sicher Ananas. **(The safe word is pineapples)" **she ran the riding crop across his chest, looking over his anatomy looking for his sensitive areas. She ran the tip along his cock, she saw him shiver she smiled. She looked at him and said,

"Sie können nicht abspritzen, bis ich dir sage, du kannst…verstehen (**you can't cum till I tell you, you can…understand)?" **she commanded, she moved the gag a bit down and said,

"Sprechen (**speak)." **

"Yes, Mistress." He replied she grinned and placed the gag on again, she walked to the end of the bed running the riding crop along his calves before she gave it a solid whack, and soothed the sting with a kiss. He groaned with the gag in his mouth as she suckled on the sting then let go and ran her finger tips along his hip bones, she smiled as she knew they were a bit sensitive removing her hand she let the riding crop run along them she looked up and saw his red eyes following her every movement she smiled and walked up to him and placed a blind fold on him covering his eyes.

S. Texas walked back to his special box and looked inside, she smiled when she found an object she looked at him and found he was half erect smiling she placed the cock ring to the base of his shaft and turned it on to a low vibration. His hips jerked and cried out though it was muffled because of the gag, as she whacked his thigh,

"Still halten **(Hold still)." ** She commanded, he groaned as she tuned up the vibration, turning it to medium. She watched as he became fully erect, giggling softly to herself, she leaned forward nibbling on his collarbone, he grinded against her. S. Texas got off of him and softly gave his tip a playful tap, he groaned,

"Still halten, Gilbert. **(Hold still)." ** She said playfully, he groaned as she watched a bit more drool went down his chin and down his neck. She grabbed a handkerchief and wiped it off softly. He moaned as she kissed the edge of his opened mouth, she removed her underwear and stood at the edge of the bed again admiring the way Prussia looked, he was hard and was leaking pre cum, she walked to the side of the bed and licked the pre cum off. Smiling she decided to ride him for a bit, she straddled his waist and thrusted herself fully onto him, he let out a cry of pleasure. She moaned as she placed her hands on his stomach as she moved up and down, when she was going to cum she got off and sat between his legs.

"When I take off the cock ring, you are not allowed to cum." She demanded as he let out a whimper before nodding, she slipped it off, and turned to his legs and untied them and tossed the rope aside. She moved forward and untied his hands before moving to remove the gag and blindfold. He was smirking, S. Texas still had the riding crop in her hands she returned his smirk,

"Auf die Knie! **(On your knees)**" she commanded he didn't move smiling sweetly she whacked his bottom, before grabbing the cock ring again and said in a sweet voice,

"Gehorchen oder ich werde auf dem Hahn-Ring zu platzieren und lasse dich nicht cum **(Obey or I will place the cock ring on and won't let you cum)."** He did as he was told as she placed the ring back onto the nightstand, S. Texas smiled and leaned up to kiss him she took over the kiss and then broke it.

"Nun wird ein guter Sub sein und fick deine Herrin, verstehen. **(Now be a good Sub and fuck your Mistress, Understand.)" **He grinned and thrusted himself into her,

"Gilbert!" she cried out as he thrusted in and out of her. He rubbed her cilt she moaned, she brought him down and dominated the kiss. He laid her down onto the bed and placed her legs above his shoulders and leaned forward making her thighs and knees be besides her head as they both moaned at how deeper and faster he went.

"Herrin soll ich cum erlaubt? **(Mistress am I allowed to cum?)" **He asked between thrusts,

"Ja!" she yelled as she came along with Prussia he groaned as he spilled his seed in her. He let her legs go down as he slumped against her as he made himself roll off her; he brought her closer to himself and kissed her forehead, she looked up at him and said,

"How was it? I hope you like your present Gilbert."

"It was awesome, Sam. Yes, I loved your present." He said grinning, she giggled as she kissed him this time he dominated the kiss. She giggled and kissed him back, Prussia mustard up his strength as he leaned over her and reached inside the nightstand and took out a little black box, he opened it and took out the item hiding it in his hand, he looked deep into her light brown eyes and held out the locket, she smiled and said,

"It's beautiful Gilbert."

"Open the locket." He said, she did and saw it was engraved,

_Ich liebe dich,_

_**(I love you)**_

_Samantha Jones,_ _Sie heiraten die ehrfürchtige mich?_

_**(Samantha Jones, will you marry the awesome me?) **_

She looked at him, and nodded,

"Ja?" he asked as she smiled as tears went down her face,

"Ja!" he chuckled and kissed her while wiping her tears away. He broke the kiss and said,

"Its late we should go to sleep." She nodded and hugged Prussia close to herself and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled as he saw her sleeping face, as he drifted off he thought, _it was fun having her being a Dom _he chuckled, _we'll switch roles for the next years we are married. Thank you, West. _He thought as he fell into a deep slumber pulling her close and kissing her collar bone.

Want to see the locket just copy and paste this

imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1093&bih=493&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=KfIHlkb1RwkumM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=AD5zcylQds4t0M&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=Z60gUOmfIazs2AW3ooHoCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=251&vpy=153&dur=1345&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=35&ty=241&sig=103925238994947323782&page=3&tbnh=143&tbnw=143&start=24&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:24,i:242

Yeah it's long but, you still get to see the locket.

Should I do a squeal please review and tell me.


End file.
